New Kingdom, New Life
Summary: Elena and Vernal starting anew Note: This OVA is kinda short ' ''The camera view opens up on the eastern peninsula of the fairy-tale lands. The Trojan refugees with Elena at the helm arrive and begin construction of their glorious new Kingdom. Midnight Darkness is shown activating her powers alongside Ignatius Hyrr to help with the construction. A montage shows the progress of rebuilding the kingdom and within 2 months, it is completed. '''Elena Troy: '''Midnight, Ignatius, I don't know how to thank you guys. For helping me and my people. '''Midnight Darkness: '''Don't sweat it. Friends help each other am I right? '''Vernal: '''Yeah, you're right, but please take these ''*he opens 2 small chests filled with silver and precious stones* ''It's the least we can do for you guys in return. Plus it'll help you make a start where ever you guys go. '''Ignatius Hyrr: '''Really, we can't it's- '''Elena Troy: '''It's fine, we insist. Take alright? '''Midnight Darkness: ''*opens a portal using her portal bracelet* Yeah. I'll see guys around. ''Midnight and Ignatius leave through the portals. Vernal looks at Elena and slips a silver ring on to her left ring-finger, she does the same for him. The next day in the newly built square in front of the royal palace, the Trojans have all gathered to witness the official coronation of their new rulers. Priest: 'All hail, King Vernal and Queen Elena! ''Elena and Vernal wave happily to the joyous crowd below them. Word soon spread of Troy's rebirth and it soon returns to its former glory as an economic powerhouse and respected nation. The camera cuts to 3 months later, after overseeing some political and social reforms, an exhausted Elena stumbles into their bedroom. '''Vernal: '''Elena. '''Elena Troy: ''*face down on the bed* What? '''Vernal: '''I was wondering...we've been married for 3 months already and I...*he takes a deep breath* I want a baby, with you. '''Elena Troy: '''What?! No, I don't want to risk another one taken from me. ''*she begins to cry* ''I can't risk this ever again.... '''Vernal: '*hugs his wife from behind* ''It'll be different this time I promise. What happened in Sparta is in the past, I promise I'll protect and love you and our baby. '''Elena Troy: '*takes a deep breath* ''Alright, maybe I can give this pregnancy thing one last shot. ''The camera cuts to a few weeks later, Elena is in the bathroom with Andronika and Socorro with Vernal waiting outside nervously. He suddenly heard squeals of joy from inside. Andronika runs out and gives Vernal a bear hug. Elena walks out of the bathroom, she holds up the pregnancy test and points it her. Elena Troy: 'Babe, I'm pregnant. '''Vernal: '''YES! ''*begins victory dancing* '' ''3 months later. Elena and Andrnika are with Calista the Royal medic. She had recently performed a choriotic villi sampling to figure out the baby's gender. Calista walks over with the results and smiles. 'Calista: '''Congratulations, the King and Queen have been blessed with a baby girl. '''Adronika Trojan: '''A girl?! YES! I WON THE BET! '''Socorri Trojan:'You made a bet with Vernal about this? 'Elena Troy: '''I don't think we should tell Vernal just yet. '''Adronika Trojan; '''That's exactly what I was thinking! But you know who we should tell first? Helia. ''The camera cuts to about 1 and a half months later at the ever-busy port. Elena is shown being 4 and a half months pregnant. '''Vernal: '''It's been a while since we've seen Helia. But are you sure? Shouldn't you be in bed? '''Elena Troy: '''Vernal, it's not for another 4 months, plus I'm fine. '''Vernal: ''*notices the ship from Sparta in the distance* Oh there she is! Wait is it me or are those sails pink? '''Helia Troy: '*arrives at the port* ''Ellie! Hope I didn't go too over board with this. '''Vernal: '''Wait, pink sails? Are you saying... '''Elena Troy: '''Yep. '''Helia Troy: '''It's a girl, congratulations! '''Vernal: '*Immediately rips off his shirt and starts cheering, he grabs his pregnant wife by the waist and spins around with her* ''YES! YES! IT'S A GIRL!!! '''Helia Troy: '''Awwwww.... '''Socorro Trojan:' Get me a man like this. Lilina Trojan: Don't get me one. Too crazy for my tastes. The camera cuts to about 3 and a half months later with a pregnant Elena (8 months) going over a meeting with Vernal, some ambassadors and advisers. Elena Troy: As you can see here our trades with the kingdom of Northstar has been increasing exponentially along ith our other trade routes. I'd like to propose ano-AH! *Elena collapses on to the ground in pain* Advisers and Ambassadors: '''Your Majesty! '''Vernal: '''Honey?! '''Elena Troy: ''*panting* The...baby...the baby....I think it's coming! '''Vernal: '''What?! But it's too early! '''Elena Troy: '''Tell that to the baby! GYAHH! IT HURTS MORE THAN I REMEMBER! '''Vernal: '*to the guards* ''Get Calista! Queen's gone into labor! '''Guards: '''Sir! ''The camera cuts to one of the spare bedrooms in the palace. Screaming can be heard from inside and Vernal is pacing around nervously. Inside the room, Elena is pulling on a long strip of cloth suspended over the bed while Calista and several nurses are trying to help her. 'Calista: '''Your Majesty, please! Remember to breathe! ''Elena screams in pain as she struggles, this will be her first and only successful birth. After a few minutes a cry is heard and Calista runs out of the room to Vernal. 'Calista: '''Your majesty, it's a healthy baby girl! ''Vernal quickly runs into the room to see an extremely tired Elena cradling a small pink bundle in her arms. Vernal begins to cry tears of joy the moment he saw the baby. She has Elena's blonde hair and his beauty mark, the infant opens her green eyes and begins cooing happily. 'Vernal: '''Ellie, what should we name her? I was thinking about Dawn. '''Elena Troy: '''What about Nia? After your father, Neo. '''Vernal: '''Nia...I like that. Welcome to the world, Nia. ''The next day, crowds gathered in front of the palace to see the new princess, Nia Genesis Troy. Elena and Vernal walk out towards the balcony as the people cheered for the royal couple. Vernal looks Elena in the eye and kisses her as the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes